T'aimer malgré tout
by Nynii-Rob
Summary: Il est tourmenté. Elle est seule. Peuvent-ils avoir un avenir... ...Ensemble ? Lemon pour plus tard !
1. Note

Salut !

Alors je sais qu'après cette longue absence de près de trois ans, je vous suis redevable.

Pour ma première fiction et les autres ...

Alors voilà, une nouvelle fiction.

Cette histoire était censée être la réécriture de "I love little Swan" mais elle s'est un peu construite autrement ...  
Enfin un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

Ca reste le même thème : Un enfant, Isabella, orpheline, recueillie par les Cullen.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Nynii x

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici !


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_

Les merveilleux personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à la magnifique et ô combien créatrice de mon imagination Stephenie Meyer !

Les autres sont sortis de ma tête de déjantée, désolée :)

 _ **Edward**_

Je me baladais sur le bas côté de la seule route de Forks.

La lueur de la lune me rappelait sans cesse ma triste détresse et ne faisait que me concerter dans ma terreur.

Mon enfer ne finira sans doute jamais si je n'en mettais pas fin, mais aurais-je le courage d'achever cette dure tourmente ?

Les arbres centenaires cachaient la lumière et me cachaient des yeux indiscrets ou des humains inconscients qui se baladaient seuls la nuit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tombais sur des humains qui trouvaient fascinant le monde de la nuit, monde qui ne les appartenait pas.

Ils utilisaient la nuit de façon indécente et cela me tuait de les voir agir de cette manière.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'en avais pas le pouvoir, je ne voulais pas avoir ce pouvoir.

Je voulais que l'on me laisse seul, que l'on me laisse finir avec cette mélancolie, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me mis à courir tout d'un coup pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus les entendre penser.

J'en avais plus que marre d'entendre, de comprendre leurs pensées à longueur de journée.

Les hurlements des loups me rappelaient de ne pas dépasser le territoire, notre territoire.

A la lisière de nos deux terres, je m'arrêtais brutalement prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Les chauves-souris s'envolèrent en sentant mon poids s'abattre sur le sol.

Si les larmes pouvaient couler, j'aurais surement pleuré mais si j'avais pu tous mes malheurs n'existeraient pas.

Des pleurs attirèrent mon attention, un enfant pleurait dans l'immensité de la forêt d'Olympic.

Je m'approchais à pas feutré des cris qui déchiraient le silence de la nuit.

Un couffin blanc était posé sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil et de la pluie.

Les feuilles m'empêchaient de voir le visage de l'enfant et je pourrais juger à la taille de son emmaillotage que ce n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois.

Je poussant les branches tout en m'agenouillant sur le sol et je fus frapper par la douceur et la candeur que dégageait l'enfant, le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer et me regardait avec étonnement.

Il tendit prudemment les mains vers moi et j'avais l'impression qu'il me suppliait de le prendre et de m'occuper de lui.

Je le pris doucement, de peur de le briser et remarqua un pendentif autour de son cou.

Isabella Marie, y était inscrit ainsi que sa date de naissance et je discernais à ce moment que le bébé était une fille.

Son pyjama rose aurait du m'alerter mais je n'étais pas en état de discerner.

Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou alors que je la tenais maladroitement dans mes bras, je cherchais du regard ses parents avant de me concentrer sur le couffin, vide maintenant.

Il n'y avait rien dedans, celui ou ceux qui l'avait abandonné n'avait rien laissé à la petite et ce fait me scandalisait.

Ils avaient abandonné un bébé dans une forêt emplit de bêtes sauvages et n'avait rien laissé pour la protéger.

La petite gigotait dans mes bras pour trouver une position confortable mais ne trouvait que la dureté et la froideur du marbre.

Comment pouvait-elle se sentir à l'aise dans mes bras ?

Je n'en sais rien mais elle soupira quand elle fini par trouver son bonheur.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns étaient remplit de larmes et je savais qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste, du moins je ne voulais pas rendre quelqu'un d'autre aussi malheur que moi.

Je la berçais aussi doucement que je le pouvais mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait besoin de quelque chose et je ne pouvais deviner cette chose.

« Chut mon bébé, chut Isabella ! Je vais te ramener chez moi, ne pleure pas ma princesse, chut ! »

J'essayais de parler posément, de la réconforter mais elle fronça les sourcils avant de remettre sa tête dans mon cou.

Son odeur était familière mais je ne savais pas d'où, une odeur de freesia et de miel, de lune aussi.

Je ramassais son drap et la couvrait légèrement.

Je traversais la forêt rapidement entendant les loups m'hurler de ne pas m'en mêler mais je ne les écoutais pas, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir la sauver, ils n'étaient pas sur leur territoire.

Ma voiture n'était pas loin, heureusement, chose futile car je n'avais pas besoin de ce moyen de locomotion qui me faisait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose.

En m'asseyant à le siège conducteur, je pris mon téléphone qui était resté sur le siège passager et l'ouvris.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir l'imposant nombre de message et d'appel que j'avais raté, venant essentiellement d'Alice.

Je composais le numéro de Carlisle, tout en continuant de bercer la petite qui tendant les mains dans les airs pour essayer d'attraper mon téléphone.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et les doigts de l'une de ses mains l'attrapèrent pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

J'essayais de retirer ma main, en vain, cette petite chose avait de la force.

Elle me sourit en relâchant mon doigt au moment où mon père décrocha.

« Edward, que t'arrive-t-il ? Alice était inquiète, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a laissé personne entrer même pas Jasper, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Est-elle ressortis depuis ? »

« Non ! Edward … »

« J'ai trouvé un enfant au milieu de la forêt d'Olympic, elle était seule, elle pleurait et elle avait froid. »

Ce dernière détaille ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux quand je l'avais prise dans mes bras mais elle était glaciale et devrait sans doute souffrir d'hypothermie.

J'allumais le chauffage et le mettais à fond, pensant la réchauffer.

« Elle ? »

« Oui, Isabella Marie semble être son prénom. Elle doit tout juste avoir trois mois Carlisle, ils l'ont laissé seule là-bas. »

« Edward, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je ne peux pas conduire avec elle, ce serait dangereux, je ne veux pas aller à la gendarmerie et prendre le risque de la rendre à ces monstres et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle soit placée en famille d'accueil ! »

J'avais parlé si vite et d'un trait que l'air me manquait mais ce n'était rien, je n'en avais pas besoin.

« Nous venons te rejoindre, Esmé est impatiente de voir l'enfant ! »

Je souris en réalisant que ma mère allait venir, j'étais heureux qu'elle veuille m'aider après ce que j'avais fait.

Elle me manquait.

Je regardais l'enfant et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, passant d'un brun chocolat à un caramel doux, une couleur similaire à la mienne.

« Eh bien, nous allons rester quelques instants ensemble Isabella. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois tombé sur moi, princesse, mais je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal ! »

Nynii x


End file.
